Heroine and Demon A Fiolee Fanfiction
by mikayla.lee
Summary: Two "friends" unwillingly fall in love.. but will this put them in danger? :C SORRY FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT, THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE. C:


Fionna's POV: "Come on Cake, were gonna be late!" I giggle as my calico dashes around the tree house. "Girl, don't you rush me!" I can't help but rush her, seeing as Marshall Lee's concert starts in ten minutes. I've never ever been late to one of his concerts and I'm not starting now. "Alright alright, we can go now Fionna!" Cake yells as she scoops me on to her back and runs out the door, transforming into a much larger cat. We both have VIP tickets so we can we him after the show, but Cake isn't quite fond of Marshall. He is a vampire, after all. But I'd trust him with my life. Besides Cake he is my best friend. She's so worried about me getting involved with Marshall, but I like another boy. A prince to be exact. A very handsome Prince who tends to wear pink a lot. (I'm referring to Gumball incase you were confessed). But ANYWAYS. We reach the field where Marshall's concert is right as he is coming on stage. We have to rush to the ticket booth and snake our way through the sweaty, hormonal girls screaming for Marshall Lee, until we get to the front, right in front of him. I wave, and Marshall winks at me, making the surrounding girls scream and jump, thinking it was to them. I'm not ashamed to say that I love seeing the looks on their faces when Marshall hangs out with me after shows instead of them. Marshall sings many of his band's most famous songs, making all the people fist pump and jump and yell, l. His band's pretty hard core, which makes Cake uncomfortable."Is this almost over? Although I love Marshall's music, all these insane babes are driving ME insane!" she protests. "Almost sis!" I reassure her. But for some odd reason, I wish it never would. I could listen to Marshall sing for hours on end. His voice is mathematical, and the way he's so focused on the words he sings, and the way he caresses his axe bass, and his fingers flowing effortlessly across it's strings, and.. what am I doing? "Girl, why are you just standing there? LET'S GO." my sister prods. The concert has ended, and I'm standing there staring at an empty stage. Most of the people have already left, heading home. It's very late, seeing as Marshall can only play at night. "Oh Glob.. I'm sorry, I was just.. a .. thinking." I stutter. I start walking home with Cake, when I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Fionna..?" OH GLOB, I FORGOT ABOUT MARSHALL LEE. I sprint back to his disappointed form, floating in the evening breeze."Marshall, I'm so sorry. Cake was tired and uncomfortable and wanted to leave and I completely fo-" "Fionna, chill. It's fine." he cut me off, "If you want to go home so you don't have to speak to me, so be it! You've been ditching me a lot lately, don't act like I don't notice." "Marshall, I.." I say, upset. "Forget it. Why don't you go hang out with Gumball or something. You seem to have time for him." the angered vampire said, and flew off quickly into the night sky, vanishing out of sight before I could say anything else. I stood there, incapable of moving. "Oh, man, the next time I see that boy, he's gonna get a TASTE OF CAKE." I wipe my tearing eyes. "No, Cake, he has every right to be upset with me. I actually have been ditching him lately.. I have been seeing Gumball more often than usual. He seems so upset..." "Let's just go home, I'm sure he'll be okay in the morning." Cake says, tossing me on her back, running towards home. The rest of our journey back is silent. I hurriedly change into my pajamas and climb into bed, just wanting to be alone with my angry thoughts. WHY WAS MARSHALL SO UPSET ABOUT ME SPENDING TIME WITH PRINCE GUMBALL? DOES HE KNOW I HAVE A THING FOR HIM? I DON'T KNOW WHY I CONTINUE TO PURSUE HIM.. I'VE LIKED HIM FOR TWO OR THREE YEARS, AND HE HAS NEVER ONCE SHOWN A SIGN THAT HE IS EVEN REMOTELY INTO ME. BUT I CANT HELP BUT LOVE HIM. AND THOSE TIMES I HAD TO BLOW OFF MARSHALL FOR PG, IT HAD BEEN TO FIGHT A NASTY MONSTER AND BE A HEROINE, OR TO HELP HIM WITH SOME EXPERIMENT TO HELP HIM LIVE FOREVER. HE WANTED TO BE IMMORTAL SO HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE CANDY KINGDOM GETTING INTO THE WRONG HANDS WHEN HE DIES. BUT I BEVER BLEW OFF MARSHALL JUST TO SEE HIM. I HAD MY REASONS. I JUST WISH I KNEW WHY IT MATTERED SO MUCH TO HIM.. I need to calm down.. I mean, we are just friends.. right?

Marshall Lee's POV: As I fly away from Fionna, I just want to scream, or kill something. Why the hell does she even try with that Gumball guy, anyways? Can't she see he just uses her as some kind of body guard, and has no feelings for her whatsoever? I reach my cave, and float to my door, opening it with a loud creek. I open the fridge, grabbing an apple. As I suck the red out of the fruit, I can't help but feel a little bad about yelling at her like that. But when is she going to learn? More importantly, why do I care so much? I've never cared for another living or nonliving thing like I do Fionna.. but why? She's my friend.. but, sometimes. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be.. more. No, that's stupid. I can't get attached to her.. I have to stop. She will never think of me as more than her pal.. her friend.. whatever. I need to sleep. I pull off my red and black plaid shirt and replace my jeans with baggy grey sweats. I lie down, put my headphones over my pointed ears and drift off to sleep.

Fionna's POV: I wake up to the smell of Cake cooking breakfast, and from the smell of it, she made eggs and bacon. I walk, groggy with sleep, into our kitchen, seeing I was right about breakfast. "Dude, this breakfast smells algebraic!" I happily say, sitting down at the table. "Thought it may cheer you up, after you know. Marshall being mad, and yelling at you, and leaving you after the concert, and.. oh, sorry girl." My happy mood went flying out the window as the calico mentioned my argument with Marshall Lee the night before. She handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, cooked just how I like. But I couldn't even take a bite. "Oh, come on Fi, he'll come around!" Cake says encouragingly. But I just can't eat. "I have to talk to him. I have to make things right." I get up and put on my blue shirt and skirt, grab my bag with my pink sword inside, just incase some evil guy try's to terrorize some candy people or something. "But first, I need to talk to PG.. about us.." I walk out the door, headed for the Candy Kingdom.


End file.
